Bubble Gum Kisses
by Scarlet Ice
Summary: JouSeto, SHORT one shot Seto, Jou, bubble gum...what more could you ask for?


SI: HELLO MINA-SAN! ^_^ I've written a new short story with my favourite couple. Isn't that great?  
  
YSI and the Yu-Gi-Oh Boys: No. ¬_¬  
  
SI: *ignores them* Of course it's great! Oh and for everyone who's waiting for a new chapter of 'Black Firefly' I will try as hard as I possibly can to get the next chapter out in two weeks time.  
  
YSI: So this is one of those 'please forgive me I suck' kind of stories.  
  
SI:...Sure, why not! ^^; Anywho, enjoy the fanfiction!  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Pop. Pop. Pop.  
  
He tried to concentrate on his book, trying to ignore the horrible sound.  
  
Pop. Pop. POP. POP!  
  
Seto grit his teeth, cursing, as he cast his azure gaze to a particular boy who was sitting just across from him.  
  
This boy happened to be chewing bubble gum, quite loudly in fact, and it was starting to drive Seto insane. They were in the library for lunch period (because they had been fighting in class) and were forced to spend 'time' together. The teachers hoped they could 'sort out their differences' by talking. Well, the only talking that was happening now were the soft curses Kaiba was mumbling.  
  
It sounded like he was sending Jou to hell...  
  
Because the boy sitting across from him was Jounouchi Katsuya, Seto's enemy, foe, plague, whatever the fuck you wanted to call him.  
  
I bet you didn't see that one coming!  
  
Anyway, they were alone (unfortunately for Seto) since everyone else was enjoying the wonderful sunshine outdoors. Seto saw Yugi peaking in through the window, smiling sympathetically at them. Jou waved at him, smiling slightly.  
  
Well Seto, not wanting to be impolite, gave Yugi his own greeting.  
  
Smirking, he stuck up his middle finger and threw his book at the window.  
  
Isn't he sweet?  
  
Jou glared at him after that and then looked away, blowing huge bubbles with his gum. Seto, now without a book, leaned back in his chair and tried to figure out what to do. Maybe he could close his eyes and get some rest...  
  
Pop. Pop. POP! POP!!  
  
On second thought...  
  
"Would you stop that infernal racket mutt?!" He yelled, breaking the silence between them. Jou jumped, surprised that Seto had spoken.  
  
"Fuck you asshole. I can do what I want." saying that, the blonde smirked and made even louder sounds with his bubble gum.  
  
Pop! POP! POP!! POP!!!!!  
  
"Son of a bitch," Seto swore and got out of his chair, walking to the bookshelves to find something else to read. Maybe there were some good books on how to kill a person with paper-cuts.  
  
After a few minutes, he returned to his seat, looking at the clock. Five minutes left. Thank god.  
  
POP! POP!!!  
  
Okay, that was the last straw. Seto got up slowly, his eyes glowing with anger. He walked towards Jou, towering over his desk like a giant shadow. Jounouchi looked up, feeling a chill go down his spin.  
  
Oh shit, he was going to die now.  
  
"I'm going to give you one more chance Katsuya," Seto warned, his voice low but deadly. "Get-rid-of-that-gum. Now."  
  
"Kiss my ass Kaiba." Jou snapped. As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.  
  
"Wrong answer."  
  
Seto grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the library wall. Jou's eyes closed instinctively and he prepared for the blow.  
  
But it never came. Instead, Jou felt demanding lips against his own, dominating him instantly. His eyes opened wide in shock and his mouth opened slightly. That was enough for Seto though.  
  
He invaded Jou's mouth, tongue thrusting into the boy's mouth.  
  
When he finally let go, he smirked and dropped Jou to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Seto turned on his heels, heading for the exit.  
  
Jou sat on the floor, a crimson blush spreading over his face. His fingers touched his lips. Wow. Seto was a *great* kisser. But then he realized something. Where was his-  
  
Pop.  
  
Jou looked over to the doorway to see Seto, smirking. The brunette blew a bright pink bubble and was gone.  
  
Jounouchi smiled to himself. Well, now he had to get his bubble-gum back from Kaiba.  
  
But for some reason, that didn't seem so bad...  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ /~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
SI: Ah, the romantic in me. ^_^ Anywho, please R&R and I'll love you all forever! 


End file.
